Nail Me
by Gwen3
Summary: A poem that runs parallel to the New Testament. Please review and tell me if I should finish it!


Christ  
  
Reborn  
  
An atheist named Christian  
  
Who speaks with his art  
  
And counts floor tiles  
  
Mary  
  
Both virgin and whore  
  
Mother and lover  
  
Has escaped to college  
  
Still shadowed by her past  
  
Jude  
  
Unholy priest  
  
Committing unredeemable sins  
  
And the avenging Apostles  
  
Christ left them  
  
But they're back  
  
  
  
All on a football team  
  
All in a city  
  
Some in a school  
  
Drawn by a magnetic church  
  
Book of Mary  
  
Forgive me Father  
  
For I have sinned  
  
I have looked after a man of God  
  
With desire  
  
Say twenty Hail Mary's my child  
  
Yes Father  
  
Praying  
  
Kneeling on the cold stone floor  
  
But thoughts turn to the past  
  
To the child she gave away  
  
For she was not ready  
  
She pleads  
  
I was only fourteen  
  
Remembering her boy  
  
Black hair  
  
Blue eyes  
  
Long fingered hands  
  
Wave goodbye out the hospital door  
  
Book of Christian  
  
Blue eyes surrounded  
  
By black bangs  
  
Delicate long fingers  
  
Trace and smudge  
  
Lines of a woman's face  
  
He sees her all the time  
  
He believes he loves her  
  
He at least wants her  
  
Neither knows the truth  
  
Not yet  
  
She must be over twenty  
  
But she looks eighteen  
  
She comes to this church to pray  
  
He comes to sketch  
  
Sometimes the gargoyles  
  
Sometimes the demons  
  
Never the crucifix  
  
With its glassy staring eyes  
  
Lank tangled hair  
  
Blood running down  
  
Emaciated skin  
  
Sometimes the woman  
  
Someday he'll talk to her  
  
Someday  
  
Book of Jude  
  
He doesn't know who he is  
  
He doesn't even know what he wants to be  
  
He loves Jesus Christ  
  
And he serves God  
  
That should be enough  
  
But somehow it isn't  
  
It seems sinful to want more  
  
But he wants to see God's house  
  
Robed in the golden splendor  
  
And filled with faces  
  
But that needs money  
  
To feed and clothe the poor  
  
And bring them here  
  
This is a rich place  
  
There should be more  
  
But there isn't  
  
Somehow he'll get it  
  
God will send it  
  
Book of Christian  
  
Persecution  
  
It's all around us  
  
It's defeating our purpose  
  
Eating away our country from the inside  
  
Corruption  
  
A rotten canker devouring our morals  
  
Why do we need to put  
  
God before us  
  
Can't we concentrate  
  
On what's here and now  
  
Don't forget the past  
  
But stop living in it  
  
Please listen to me  
  
I have the truth  
  
It's sitting right here  
  
What the hell are you talking about  
  
Blasphemer  
  
Asshole  
  
If you don't stop talking like this  
  
We might have to do something about you  
  
Son  
  
You're spreading discontent  
  
Inflammatory dogma is not encouraged here  
  
It's the truth  
  
No it's not  
  
Are you God to tell me  
  
What's right and what's wrong  
  
Just stop preaching like this  
  
Or next time you'll be punished  
  
Don't leave  
  
You don't understand  
  
But we understand  
  
You better shut yourself up  
  
Or we'll shut you up  
  
Push  
  
Thud  
  
Sickening crack  
  
Bloody nose  
  
Black eye  
  
Have you been fighting  
  
Not really  
  
It was one-sided  
  
I bet Jesus didn't go through this  
  
Except the whole crucifixion thing  
  
Book of Jude  
  
There's that boy again  
  
Never prays  
  
Never here for services  
  
Never gives money  
  
Son have you ever thought of contributing  
  
To restore this fair church  
  
I haven't noticed  
  
It was falling down  
  
You draw it  
  
Can't you help restore it  
  
I don't know  
  
I'm not a religious person  
  
We could always use it  
  
To help the poor  
  
I'll think about it  
  
Just give me your address  
  
And I'll send you information about charities  
  
I guess it couldn't hurt  
  
123 Matthew Street  
  
It goes into his book  
  
He has a little black book  
  
With all the addresses  
  
Of those in the church  
  
And those who come into the church  
  
Just in case  
  
You never know when it could come in handy 


End file.
